The Girl with Crystal Eyes
by Vylette Skye
Summary: Professor Snape makes the potion that transforms me into Pansy Parkinson, the girl who really doesn't exist. In reality, I am Tyler Malfoy, the girl that was sentenced to death by Voldemort.
1. Prologue and Going Back to Hogwarts

**Note: Takes place in the fifth year, right after Voldemort comes back.**

The Girl with Crystal Eyes

Prologue

"My Lord, you asked me to bring my daughter here?" said Lucius Malfoy, nervously. He was in a dim-lighted room and was holding both his children: Draco and Tyler. He had named Draco and Narcissa had named Tyler.

Lucius loved Draco, but hated Tyler. Tyler was weak, skinny, and looked like she couldn't kill or hurt anything or anyone.

"Yes, Lucius, I did. Bring her and her twin into the light. What are their names? How old are they? Have they shown any signs of magic or the ability to hurt and kill?" said the Dark Lord.

Lucius stepped into the small circle of light that surrounded the chair, on which the Dark Lord was seated.

"The boy is Draco; I named him. The girl is Tyler and Narcissa named her. They are both almost one; their birthday is August 12th. Draco has not shown any sign of magic, but the girl-Tyler, has, my lord," said Lucius.

"Let me see them. Hand the boy to me. What signs of magic has the girl shown?" said the Dark Lord. Lucius handed Draco over to the Dark Lord.

"She made herself fly, that is all. Is Draco acceptable?"

"Quite acceptable, Lucius. Draco means dragon, does it not?"

"Yes, my lord," said Lucius nervously, "And the girl?"

"Hand her to me," said the Dark Lord. Lucius took back Draco and handed Tyler to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord looked down into the little face of Tyler.

She had wispy white blond hair and crystal blue eyes. "Kill her," said the Dark Lord. Lucius paled. "KILL HER BEFORE SHE REACHES HER FIRST BIRTHDAY, OR I WILL KILL YOU. NOW, LEAVE," hissed the Dark Lord.

Lucius grabbed his children and left, wondering why his master had sentenced Tyler to her death.

Chapter One

I gazed at my reflection in the full body-length mirror. It was time to say goodbye to Tyler Malfoy. That is who I really am.

When I was only one, Dumbledore saved me from my family. They were going to kill me, the reason why is unknown to me.

I stared at my long white blond hair and my crystal eyes, before yelling to my adopted mother. Patricia Parkinson. She is nice but annoying.

"Mom!" I yelled, "I am ready! Is Professor Snape here?"

"Yes, honey," she called back. I made my way downstairs and found myself facing the greasy haired Potions Master. He makes the Potion that transforms me into Pansy Parkinson, a girl who really doesn't exist.

Snape stiffened; he always does when he sees me in my true form. I look so much like Lucius. That's the funny thing about my being adopted; I see my birth parents all the time and have to pretend I love my birth brother.

I choked back a laugh. Patricia is crying. She is scared for my safety this year because Voldemort is back. But he'll never recognize me. I have the perfect disguise.

Snape handed me a bottle. I sighed and drunk it. In about a second, my hair turned brown and short, my stomach turned fat; I turned into Pansy, the girl who doesn't really exist.

"You look pretty," Patricia said in between tears. I laughed out loud then, because it is so untrue. Pansy, the girl who doesn't really exist, is ugly, so ugly, she gets called names by those in her house: Slytherin.

I remember being sorted as though it was yesterday. "You are not a Pansy; you are a Tyler. Tyler Malfoy. Tyler would be sorted into Gryffindor, but Pansy would be in Slytherin. SLYTHERIN!" the Hat had said. So, technically I am the first Malfoy in Gryffindor.

"Should I drive you to Kings Cross, Pansy?" asked Patricia. I shake my head coldly. "Professor Snape can take me," I said in reply.

Snape nods and Patricia smiles. She likes Snape. Snape grabbed my hand and side along apparated me to Kings Cross.

I landed in front of the barrier. "I will see you at Hogwarts, Miss Parkinson," he said. "Bye Snape," I replied quietly as he disapparates.

I ran through the barrier. My adopted dad is waiting for me. His name is Samuel. He has my trunk and my owl, Sally. I like Sam more than Patricia; he always knows the right things to say.

He hugged me and said, "Here comes Malfoy. Be ready, Ty." That is another great thing about Samuel; he calls me Tyler or Ty, not Pansy, the girl who really doesn't exist.

I turned around and saw Draco, Blaise, Lucius and Narcissa coming towards me. Dumbledore said that Lucius didn't like me, but Narcissa did and she named me Tyler. Dumbledore also said that she named me Tyler, because it is a strong name. Draco doesn't know he has a twin sister.

"Hey Draco," I said in my Pansy voice. "Hi Pansy," said Blaise. I think he might have a crush on me. "Hey," I reply. "Good morning, Miss Parkinson," said Lucius, extending his hand. "To you as well, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," I answered, as I curtsy, pretending I don't see the hand. Lucius doesn't care.

Draco sniggered and whispered to his dad that he beats me in every class. Pansy, the girl who doesn't really exist, is bad at magic; she is almost a squib.

Tyler, the girl whose death was faked by her birth dad, is excellent at magic and has to take private lessons from Dumbledore, each day at 8 pm to cover what she would have learned at school.

"Ready to go, Pansy?" asked Blaise. "Definitely." Draco, Blaise and I boarded the train and sat down in our usual compartment. This will be our fifth year riding the train.

"So, Drakie, did you have a good summer?" I asked, keeping up my Pansy act. Draco rolls his eyes and said, "Stop calling me that, Pansy, you know I hate it. And yes I did. My mother kept calling me Tyler for some reason and dad got all mad, though."

I blush; Narcissa must miss me very much. "Maybe she wanted to name you Tyler or something. Draco is such a better name," said Blaise as Crabbe and Goyle enter the compartment.

"Potter is about two compartments away from us," said Crabbe in his deep voice. Draco waves his hand impatiently and replied, "I can insult him later. I wish I was the one to see the Dark Lord return. Father gave me all the details though."

"My mother did too!" I said. That is another reason why I don't like Patricia: she is a deatheater. Samuel is too, but he doesn't want to be.

"Father says that I will be a deatheater when I grow up," said Draco proudly. I wonder if I was living with Lucius, would he make me a deatheater?

"Father says we will all be deatheaters and probably have an arranged marriage," continued Draco eyeing me with the last two words. Oh, god, please don't let Draco and me have an arranged marriage. That would be so sick!

"You talking about me?" I asked with a laugh. Draco laughed too and said, "Father wants it to be that way. Mother doesn't. I agree with Mother."

"Same," said Blaise quickly, who then ducked his head in embarresment. I laughed harshly. Draco chuckled and said, "Let's go and make fun of Potter."

Here we go! The best part of the day where I have to make fun of someone I actually like! I hope Harry kills Voldemort. Then, I would be able to go back to being Tyler Malfoy.

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and I walked out of our compartment and down the hallway to where we saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville.

"I'm surprised the ministry is letting you walk around free Potter, there is probably a cell with your name on it in Azkaban," taunted Draco. Harry reached for his wand, but I whispered a shield charm over everyone in the compartmentz

"What did you say, Pansy?" asked Draco sharply. "I am surprised that Potter isn't even in Azkaban yet. Hey Drakie, I bet you Potter will be there by Christmas break."

"You're on, Pansy. I bet first Gryffindor against Slytherin Quidditch match." We shook hands. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville stood up, wands raised. I released the shield on Draco as Ginny raised her wand.

Suddenly, Draco was on the ground, with bats flying around his head. Ginny had skill. Wish I could be friends with her, Hermione too. Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and I dragged Draco out of the compartment and down to our own.

"Blaise," I commanded, " Say the counter curse." "Why me? Why not you?" "BECAUSE I SUCK AT MAGIC, JUST DO IT!"

Blaise sighed and muttered the counter curse and Draco woke up. "I am going to get her," he said to himself. However, I noticed that he didn't say it with enough venom, he must like Ginny or something, he certainly could have stopped the curse.

"Drakie," I said. "Yes, Pansy?" he asked with a sigh. "We are almost there!" "Oh, and Draco," said Blaise, "I was thinking that I would join the quidditch team, Pansy could too. I'd be keeper and she would be chaser."

Draco thought for a minute and then said, "We have a keeper, Blaise, you will try out for chaser, and we will get another chaser. NOT PANSY!"

"Why not? You haven't even seen me play!" Draco shook his head and replied, "Yeah, but you're horrible at everything else."

"I'll bet you five galleons that I'll make the team," I said, holding out my hand. Draco looked up with a smirk on his face, and shook my hand. That's five galleons for me!

"We are almost at Hogwarts," said Goyle, gruffly. Draco nodded stiffly. Something was bothering him. I bet it is Ginny, haha!

The train stopped and we all hopped off and walked to a carriage. I stopped to pet the thestrels. "Come on, Pansy," said Draco like he always does, "We don't have time for you to pet invisible creatures."

"I can see them too, this year," said Blaise quietly. I turned to him. His mother is very pretty and has had several husbands who all die mysteriously and give her lots of money. Blaise must have seen the 11th husband die.

"I'm sorry, Blaise," I said. "What do you mean?" asked Draco. I sighed and began to explain about thestrels. "This is a thestrels, Blaise, and you can only see them if you have seen death."

"Oh," said Draco, "Who have you seen die, Pansy?" That question disturbed me because I honestly don't know. "I don't know, I have seen them ever since we rode the carriages."

Draco looked slightly confused as I climbed onto the carriage, sniggering at the look on my brother's face. Blaise looked at me, I looked at him, and our eyes locked for about three seconds, but he looked away as the carriage stopped in front of the gates to Hogwarts.

We got off the carriage and walked up into the Great Hall, all feeling like a dementor was near.


	2. Meeting with Dumbledore

I sat down next to Blaise and Draco at the Slytherin table. I looked at the staff table and saw Dumbledore staring at Harry and Snape staring at me.

I glared at Snape and he looked away. The first years had already been Sorted and we were all waiting for Dumbledore to dismiss us.

Finally, he stood up. "A new year has started and I just want to remind you that any products from the twin Weasley's are banned and I want to have a moment of rememberence for the late Cedric Diggory. We also have a new teacher. Professor Umbridge will be taking the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Umbridge began to make a speech, but I wasn't really listening. I was watching Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They were huddled together on the other side of the hall and they were talking urgently.

Suddenly, everyone stood up and I realized we had been dismissed. Dumbledore caught my eye and he nodded, silently telling me to be up at his office.

"Where are you going, Pansy?" asked Blaise. "Potions lesson with Snape," I grumbled.

Then, I waved goodbye to Draco and Pansy and Millicent and walked to Dumbledore's office, wondering about the person I had seen die.

I knocked on Dumbledore's door and he let me in. "Hello, Tyler, how are you? Excited about the new year?" he asked as he took a seat and motioned for me to do the same.

I sat down across from him and said, "Sam and Patricia are worried about Voldemort's reappearance."

"You don't seem to be," remarked Dumbledore. "No," I said, "I am not a coward."

"You remind me of Professor Snape; he said something along the same lines to me when the Durmstrang Headmaster ran from Great Britain, as too avoid Voldemort's return," said Dumbledore. I sneered.

"Professor," I said, deciding to ask the question I had been pondering about, "who have I seen die?"

Dumbledore looked at me curiously and then smiled. "Ah, the thestrels. I do not know, my child, I do not know."

I groaned. "When can I come out of hiding?" I asked. I had asked this question every time I saw Dumbledore. Dumbledore chuckled and then became serious.

"I understand your pain, Tyler Malfoy, and soon is the answer."

I smiled. I had never gotten a soon for an answer before. "What is the real reason I am in hiding?" I asked. I know that Voldemort wanted to kill me, but I still don't know why.

"You will find out as soon as he does," answered Dumbledore.

"He? By he, do you mean Voldemort? I thought he _wasn't _supposed to find out. I thought I was hiding _from him._"

"Yes, you are, but one day he will find out and you will be named a hero afterwards," said Dumbledore, confusing me even more.

"I'm going to bed," I said as I stifled a yawn. Dumbledore nodded and the door opened and I walked out of his office.


	3. Dates

When I arrived back at the Slytherin common room, Blaise and Draco were sitting across from each other, eating chocolate frogs and tossing a magic ball back and forth, which exploded at random and who ever held it when it exploded had to give up a chocolate frog to the other.

"Can I play?" I asked. Draco nodded, his mouth full of chocolate frog. I sat down on the couch next to Blaise and he tossed me the ball, which I tossed quickly to Draco. Draco gulped down the rest of the chocolate frog and said, "Let's stop. I think I'm going to be sick."

I laughed. "Quidditch try outs are tomorrow at 5, Pansy," said Draco. I nodded. "Coolieo, Drakiey."

Draco groaned and Blaise laughed. "Also, this weekend, there is a Hogsmede trip," remarked Blaise. Draco smiled to himself. "Who are you taking, Draco?" I asked, knowing his smile was about his date.

"Cho Chang," mouthed Blaise. I laughed. "Potter's trash? And also Diggory's?"

Draco glared at me and then laughed. "What about you, Blaise?" asked Draco and Blaise went scarlet. A knowing look passed between the two.

"What's up? What do you two know that I don't?" I asked, crossly. Blaise blushed even more and said, "Pansy, will you go to Hogsmede with me?"

Draco howled with laughter but I glared at him and he shut up. "Sure, Blaise." Blaise smiled and then stuck his toungue out at Draco who looked as if he was in shock.

"We had a bet," explained Blaise. I smiled and threw Draco a chocolate frog. He snapped out of the "shock" and grabbed the chocolate frog.

Blaise and I laughed. "Did we get the schedules yet?" I asked. Draco nodded.

"Prefect dropped them off a little bit before you came. Here's yours."

Draco handed me my schedule and I looked down it.

"Good schedule?" asked Draco. "We have the same classes!" I exclaimed. Draco shook his head. "I dropped Care of Magical Creatures and I am not taking Ancient Runes, you are."

"Did you look at my schedule?"

"Maybe."

"I'm going to bed. I want to be my best at the Quidditch tryouts," I said and then I marched off to the girls dorms and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning, feeling happy and excited. It was the first day of classes! Of course, Pansy, the girl who doesn't really exist would force Tyler, the girl who was almost killed by her father, to not learn anything and then go to Dumbledore's office to makeup what Tyler should have learned.

I skipped down to the common room and then ran all the way to breakfast, forgetting my schedule. Not that it mattered, I had my schedule memorized.

Draco and Blaise were sitting next to each other at the Slytherin table and Draco was calling someone's name. Blaise looked up at me and mouthed, "Cho Chang." I laughed and sat down across from my two best friends, one of which being my brother.

"Ready for tryouts?" teased Draco. I nodded. "Duh, Drakie." Draco flushed scarlet and I turned around to see Cho Chang with a very amused look on her face. She laughed. "It's ok, Draco-Drakie, don't worry I wont call you that…in public. I was wondering which stores you wanted to go to in Hogsmede."

"Uh, yeah," said Draco, "Um, bye Blaise and Pansy. Here, Cho, are you done with breakfast? Ok, uh, lets go, uh, somewhere else."

Blaise and I cracked up and headed off to Potions. We sat down next to each other and, realizing that it was only us two in the classroom, we began talking about Hogsmede.

"Well, where do you want to go?" started off Blaise. "Uh," I said, "Well, Honeydukes and Zonco's. You?"

"Same as you and the Shrieking Shack. Remember how we tried to get in there last year?"

"Yup. We failed miserbly. Wanna try again? We can ask Draco and Cho, though I doubt Cho will want to," I said.

"Doubt Cho will want to what?" asked Draco from behind us. We whirled around and said in unison, "Break into the Shrieking Shack."

"Jinx," I said, first. Blaise glared at crossed his arms and then pointed to the door. Draco and I looked quickly and then turned to face the front, so the entering Professor Snape wouldn't take points off from us, not that he would, since we're Slytherins.

Snape looked a little nervous and even Draco noticed. "What's wrong with Snape?" muttered Draco, on the other side of Blaise. Blaise shrugged but he looked worried.

Snape walked to the front of the class and then said, "You will be dismissed early. Early means when I am finished talking. You will not have a second Potions class today either. You are dismissed, but, Miss Parkinson, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zambini, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle, please stay behind."


	4. Breathing Heavily

Once Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape, and I were alone in the classroom, I asked, "Yes, professor?"

"The Dark Lord has just called a meeting. He has required the children of Death Eaters to come. I believe he wants to find out how smart you all are and see what kind of Death Eaters you will become. And, possibly, er, arrange marriages," Snape caught my and Draco's eye when he said the word 'marriages'.

"Even though it would be better for you not to go, it would be very suspisous. So, you will floo to The Hog's Head and meet your parents there and then, apparate to Malfoy Manor, which is where the Dark Lord is currently. Draco, Pansy's mother will take you since your parents are with our Master," finished Snape. We all nodded and then, flooed to the Hog's Head.

Draco and I walked up to my parents and Sam took my hand and Patricia took Draco's. A second later, I was whirling around and then, landed with a thud on the Malfoy's floor next to Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.

"You ok?" asked Blaise as he helped me to my feet. I nodded and smiled. Then, all of us turned and saw the Dark Lord, Narcissa and Lucius. Narcissa looked us all over and her gaze fell on me – my hair.

Was the potion wearing off? I hadn't taken it in a couple of days. I looked down at my hair and saw, to my horror, that it was a dirty blond.

Snape apparated behind us and quickly caught sight of my hair.

"Miss Parkinson, what on Earth happened to your hair?" asked Snape. I checked my hair again, just for show, and said, "I dunno, Sir. Something in the potions classroom, maybe?"

"Oh, yes, you probably had a reaction. Here take this, it will turn you back to normal," replied Snape, in his usual tone.

He gave me a bottle and I gulped it down. My hair turned back to its usual brown.

"Well, I am glad that you all could make it," said the Dark Lord, coldly. "Today, I will test Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy to see how smart and magical they all are. Let us begin!"

Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and I followed the Dark Lord outside. There, we had to turn a chair into a bird and then, a bird into a sofa.

Draco went first and did everything correctly.

"Impressive," muttered the Dark Lord.

Then, Blaise did the same. Crabbe and Goyle did the first transformation, but not the second. And I turned the chair into a chair with painted birds on it and the bird that was supposed to turn into a sofa just stayed a bird. The Dark Lord didn't comment. Then, we dueled each other. First, Blaise and I dueled. He won. Then, Crabbe and I dueled. We tied. Then, Draco and I dueled. He won. Then, Goyle and I dueled. He won. Basically, Draco was the champion. The tests were over.

The Dark Lord was eyeing me and I suddenly realized that if he figured out who I was, I would be on my own. Snape couldn't jeopardize his mission by protecting me. I would have to grab Draco and Narcissa and apparate. But not Lucius.

"Well, Draco, I am very proud of you. You have done very well, Lucius, very well. Blaise, you are also extremely smart. You will make a good Death Eater. Crabbe and Goyle have made more progress than I suspected. Good job," said the Dark Lord. My stomach churned.

"But, Pansy, you are almost a Squib, which you weren't as a baby. Also, I can feel the magic that rushes through your veins. It is strong. A little stronger than Draco's. So, why can you not perform it? I think I know why. Patricia, Samuel, what would you say if I told you that your daughter is a traitor? That your daughter was ordered to be killed by me? That your daughter is not Pansy Parkinson, that she is in fact, a twin of Draco Malfoy? That she is Tyler Malfoy under the disguise of the Polyjuice potion?"

The next few minutes were chaotic. Samuel and Patricia apparated very quickly. I jumped forward, grabbing Narcissa's arm and Draco's hand and as Voldemort reached for me, I apparated to the Hog's Head.

We all landed and I screamed, "Accio clean sweep. Accio nimbus. Accio broomstick!"

Three broomsticks raced towards me. I threw one to Draco and one to Narcissa. We all mounted them. Me, I was determined. Draco, he was shocked. Narcissa, she was scared.

"Ok, once we reach the doors of Hogwarts, get off your brooms and run all the way up to Dumbledore's office. The password is freeze pops. Ok? Narcissa follow Draco if you don't know where it is."

They nodded and we raced out of the Hog's Head, with Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., Blaise's mom, and a Polyjuice disguised Voldemort behind us.

Voldemort threw a stunning spell at me and I blocked it but I was almost thrown off my broom. I leaned forward to gain speed but Voldemort was catching up. He pushed Narcissa's broom but she shot a disarming spell at him and went faster. She and Draco reached the gates of Hogwarts and Voldemort raised his wand while they were frantically waiting for the gates to open.

"NO!" I shouted, rushing in front of Voldemort's broom, causing him to stop abruptly and Narcissa and Draco to escape into Hogwarts. "Take me instead."

Voldemort hesitated and in that hesitation, I turned around, raced through the open gates, through the main doors of Hogwarts, and up the staircase. Finally, I reached the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.

"FREEZE POPS!" I screamed. The gargoyle jumped aside and I raced up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office.

Panting, I approached Narcissa, Draco, and Dumbledore.

"Is it true?" asked Draco.

"Yeah," I said breathing heavily. "I'm Ty… Tyl….Tyler. Your twin." And then, I collapsed onto the floor.


End file.
